Boss-Battles
by Saliin
Summary: These are some stories about fem-link during the boss battles. I'm starting with The Ocarina of Time and I am a bit buisy right now so it will take awhile for me to post them. Warning this contains adult content and not recomended for readers under 18.


**Hey, in case you cannot tell from the title, this is Link vs. Queen Gohma. This is only my second story and I would really appreciate some feedback. Also, the Great Deku Tree us female.**

I walked through the massive doors that I had hoped to see for what seemed like forever, but now it felt less than satisfying. It may have meant that this whole ordeal would soon be over, but it also meant that I would soon face the terrifying beast that started this. _What if I fail?_ I thought to myself, _I could die, or worse, what if Saria, and the others, got hurt._ She was the love of my life and there was no way I was going to let some stupid spider put her in any danger. I took a shaky breath and drew my weapon. I walked on and the door behind me slammed with a loud _BANG! _I looked back at it and thought to myself. _There's no going back now, Link, you're all that stands in the way of this parasite and him._

A light, high pitched, and extremely unnerving breathing brought me back to scanning the room I had entered.

The room was dark, very dark, and quite large. I couldn't even see the walls or ceiling. Though I couldn't decide whether that was due to the darkness or the sheer size of the room. I looked around to see anything at all and saw nothing until something glowing slightly above me. I squinted to get a better look at it and it… blinked. _Oh god!_ I thought as I realized that the massive orb glowing above me, roughly the size of a human head, was infact an eye. It was a light red and had a dark green pupil. It noticed me staring at it, mouth agape, and the eye surged with firelike light. The sudden brightness hurt my eyes, but gave me a good look around the room and at the beast above me. It was enormous and covered in chitinous, natural armor though it was called a parasitic armored arachnid, though it only had three legs, I was a bit surprised at the strangeness of the creature. Over its eye were two claws that snapped at me several times even though the beast was around ten feet above me.

It cocked its head, or its body really, and let out a earth shaking shriek. Then it dropped and almost landed on me, but my instincts kicked in and I rolled out of the way as it fell. I turned to it and it let out another aggravated wail. I pointed my sword at it and spoke.

"I will give you this chance to simply turn around and leave, monster. I warn you that if you continue to hurt the Great Deku Tree, I will e-" I was interrupted by the parasite's swift claw swatting me aside.

For a moment I was stunned, I came out of my daze a few seconds later luckily, I had been thrown across the room. I was wondering why I wasn't unconscious when I saw the spider queen charging at me with surprising speed, for its, size.

I stood and leveled my sword at it as it charged, but just before it made contact I ducked and tumbled out of the way getting it to throw itself into the wall. The monster was on the ground and a bit dazed so I took this as a chance to plunge my sword into its eye, the only thing not covered in its steel-like shell.

It roared in pain at its eye being skewered on my blade, and l only had a second before I had to dodge one of its sharp claws at my throat. I flipped backward out of its way and it reached up and began to climb the roughly chewed wall of the large room. As it increased the distance between us the light in the room slowly faded until I was left only able to see the beast above me and barely the rest of the room. It crawled to the center of the ceiling and started chewing on the wood that it clung to. It also made a strange squishy sound for a moment.

After a bit the queen lowered its backmost leg and pointed it down, revealing a gape in its armor. In this gape was a deep, dark, green slit, that looked alot like a discolored human pussy. There was a bulge in the leg that moved down the leg until it reached the slit and revealed itself to be an egg. The entire time the beast was letting out a pleased sounding growl, or a moan. I couldn't tell, really because I was focused more on the delicious smell emitting from the spiders crevice. I didn't quite know why, but I couldn't help my mouth from watering a bit at the smell. I was snapped away from my thoughts by a cracking sound and looked to see four eggs shaking on the ground before me. One of the eggs split in half and from it erupted a creature similar to the queen I was fighting. I had already faced things like this on my journey there. It was half my size and had only two legs, on its head was a long green tentacle-like appendage. The other three eggs then hatched to release even more, except one had no green tentacle.

Two of the spiders attacked me, one lunging at my face and swinging its clawed legs at me. The other snuck behind me while I dodged the first attacked. I was surprised by the feeling of the chitinous legs sweeping my feet from under me, I fell to my knees and was met by the first attacker looking at me as if judging me. I looked at it confused when the expression in its eye changed to one of approval. I was even more surprised when it leaned over and plugged its upper, green appendage straight into my mouth. I almost bite back, but couldn't bare to when the taste of it reached my tongue. The creature began to thrust its tentacle in and out for awhile. At first I just savored the flavor, but after a bit I felt something thin and wet rubbing on my leg. I opened my mouth and turned to find what what I was feeling only to be knocked back to the ground and have my face plugged with spider tentacle. I soon felt a sharp sting in my thigh and tried to slap away whatever caused it, but found myself too weak to move my arms. I was even more alarmed to feel something hot flow into my leg. I almost fought back more but before I did I was filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling and an almost uncontrollable need to be filled with something, anything.

The creature stuffing my face thrusted harder and the wet thing on my leg slid up and began to stroke along my ass-cheeks. I could feel my panties soaking through from whatever was touching me, and a little bit from myself. Next I felt something scratching at my lower back and beginning to tear a my panties until I was left, completely exposed to the open air due to my skirt having been flipped up onto my back. Then I felt the tentacle in my mouth surge and flex, going deeper down in my throat, and the spider in front of my thrust forward, at that moment the tentacle inside me pulsated and sprayed a sweet liquid straight down my throat and into my stomach.

I didn't fight back, I couldn't, it just felt, and tasted, too good. Behind me the, what I could only assume was the spider that had tripped me's, tentacle ran itself up and down between my butt-cheeks and stopped only to prod at my pussy a bit. The spider in front of me was back at it, and seemed to be really enjoying himself, but I couldn't have cared less. I was much more concerned by the one behind me. I would have, honestly, been trying to grind against him if I could have moved at all.

I slowly began to lose consciousness though, I hadn't actually gotten any real action yet, and realized that I had been poisoned and if I didn't fight back I'd be killed or worse. At that moment I slid away from the creature behind me and lifted myself up on my arms, kicking the wouldbe penetrator, and knocking the one before me to the ground below me. Both were very surprised by my sudden strength, as was I. I flipped myself back to my feet and scanned the floor for my sword. The two that just tried to fuck me were getting back to their feet and looked very angry. The other two, I noticed, were busy jumping each other's bones a few meters away. I saw my sword a few feet away and picked it up and held it up to my attackers.

One of them slumped down a bit as if tired while the other was jumping excitedly at me, its slender cock fully erect. I swung my sword at the creature in defense and cleaved straight through its newly developed shell and into its soft insides. I was sprayed with a dark green liquid that came from the wound and stained my, already green, tunic even darker. I looked at the others and prepared for them to attack. The two fucking hadn't noticed the death of their sibling, but the one who was left charged right at me. I side-stepped out of the way and caught the creature by its dick and plunged my sword through it from behind.

At this, the other two took notice. The male gave a final surge and pumped a shit-load of his cum inside the other and drew out preparing to attack. The female was less eager to fight and just sort of laid there, basking in the afterglow. The male lunged at me, claws first, apparently satisfied sexually and ready to kill. I smiled at him and ducked out of his way, slashing my sword up and through him, as he jumped through the air and over me. I leveled my blade at the half sleeping female. It looked at me and its face changed from one of indifference to one of pure hatred, likely because I was covered in its brothers'(and lover's) blood. It let out a shriek and leapt at me and I stepped out of the way. It turned to me and made a strange suckling sound. I cocked my head in confusion, and was surprised to see the spider open its mouth and launch a wad of greenish goo. I didn't have enough time to dodge it, so I just stood and took it. The liquid that I had been sprayed with tingled my skin on contact and I looked to see it actually burning and eating away my tunic. The little goo that touched my skin felt hot and thick against my skin and smelled amazing, I almost had to pinch myself to remind me that I was suppose to kill this thing. I raised my sword and almost brought it down on the spider when a cracking sound above me reminded me of my priorities.

I only had a second to get out of the way of the immense mother spider as it fell from the ceiling. I rolled to the side as the spider queen landed with a crash. I tumbled back to my feet and raised my sword, catching a glimpse of the newborn female scurrying away.

Queen Gohma looked at my with nothing but loath, I returned her gaze of hatred and swung my sword at her. She stepped back and shrieked a blood-curdling wail. I leapt to the side and rolled to my feet as she sprayed her poison at me. I sheathed my sword, it wouldn't do any good, now that she was on guard, and reached into my pack to produce the slingshot I had found on my way down there. I found a rock and drew it back in my sling. I aimed carefully at the creature and ducked low to the ground stealthily.

Gohma stopped, she looked around confusedly, her hurt eye scanning the area for any signs of her prey. Then it came to me that I had stabbed her in the eye, she was probably blind, and if not, very poor sighted. I drew a breath to steady my hand and let fly. The sharp rock that I slung would probably not have been more than a grain of sand to her, but what with her eye already having been stabbed, and the force behind it, the rock smacked her and she let out a scream of anger and pain and staggered to the ground. I took this as a chance to draw my sword and charge her. She looked right at me and swung her claw down at me, bringing me to the ground with a thud. This time, rather than simply swatting me away, she pinned me down, and rested atop me.

I laid there staring up at her, pleading for mercy with my eyes. She looked at me as if deciding what to do with me. Apparently she made her choice, she lowered her down to between my thighs and opened her mouth and let out a low growl. I decided that if I cooperated I might have a higher chance of survival. I spread my legs, assuming that's what she wanted and at that moment she dug in. I let out a gasp as her mouth clung around my soft flesh and she sank her teeth into me. I moaned loudly as she released her poison into my groin and slid her hot tongue along my now blazing cunt. I struggled to grab her head but found that I once again couldn't move, having twice as much venom inside of me. This continued for quite awhile until my body was wracked with heavy orgasms one after another. Even though I was spent she went on until, after a few hours, she grew tired of me and stood up.

I let out a disappointed whine as she lifted her head away, but was excited again when she turned around and showed me her own sweltering pussy. For a moment I was unsure what to do. I had only ever done this twice, and both were with Saria. I hadn't ever touched a cock until that day. Saria loved me and may not have been entirely honest about how good I was. Which made me worry that, if I didn't do good enough, I might die. So I swallowed, and took a deep breath of her delicious scent, and licked.

I leaned my head forward and opened my mouth to lick her her almost forearm sized pussy and was surprised when she slammed herself down on me, engulfing my head in hot wet fem-cum. I could barely breath, and what I could breath was solely her scent. I brought back my head after a while for breath. She let out a scream of pleasure as I escaped her insides and tried to grind on me. I lifted my arms and placed my hands on either side of her giant vulva and rubbed up and down searching, all the while, for her button, assuming she had one. She suddenly moved bringing my hand sliding into her all the way to the elbow. I tried to pull out, but she slammed down on me covering me all the way to my bicep. When she began screaming even more I took this as a sign that what I was doing felt great, so I forced more of my arm deeper inside of her. She seemed to really enjoy it, so I began to thrust harder and harder. After a bit she let out a final shriek of raw pleasure and spasmed around my arms and after a minute of orgasming she fell back on top of me and gasped for air through her talon-like teeth.

I slipped out from under her and found my sword. I walked to the vanquished beast and leveled my blade to her unprotected eye once more. She opened her eye and looked at me in defeat.

"_You may-y have won girl, but myy master willl so-oon have hiss wayy. Preparee yourself… and goodluck, lovely._"

With that final word the beast's eye flashed red and it caught fire, a strange mystical green fire. The fire engulfed the spider's body and burnt it until only her eye was left.

"_Here, have a gift, a momento. To remember me._"

Her eye glowed and shifted into a heart shape. The glow burst away from the heart and left a crystalline heart trimmed with gold and containing a tiny red gem in the same shape in its center. I lifted the gem and felt it surge and glow and send energy into me, healing my wounds and leaving me feeling even stronger. The gem itself melted away into nothingness and left a golden cloud in its wake that smelled strongly like the large spider, but in a good way.

Behind me I heard a soft holy-like sound and turned to see a circle of blue light on the ground. I walked into the circle and felt myself lifting into the air and saw a flash of light.

I woke, lying in front of the Great Deku Tree, whom I had been inside. I got up and lept to hug her, for she had been in the most immediate danger. I stopped after a while, noticing that my panties were shredded and my tunic-top was half disintegrated. I stepped back and covered myself from anyone who might look.

"Thank you, Link, you have saved this forest from a terrible fate, you've done only the greatest of services for your people. Unfortunately, I believe I was too late in summoning you here. You see I first tried to fight this evil on my own. Now the poison of the beast has come in too great a quantity and the queen of the Gohma has done the damage she has set out to do." She said in a soft and gentle voice.

"What? But you said that I could save you!" I yelled to the tree.

"I was wrong. Before I am gone though, I must tell you who is responsible for this heinous crime. You know of the Triforce, correct." She asked weakly.

"Yes, the power of the goddesses of old combined to form a source of ultimate power, wisdom, and courage." I explained.

"Yes. The one who has done this seeks this force. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get it. He is known as Ganondorf, King of Evil, Lord of Thieves, and Master of the Gerudo. He is responsible for many more crimes, and will do much more to harm anyone who stands in his way." She said, growing weaker by the moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Because, Link, ever since the first time I saw you I knew you were destined for greatness. I've seen it in you all your life, and am certain that it is you that must save this land and her people, and bring down the Evil King." She said smiling down at me.

She leaned her trunk down to me and brought her face to mine, or rather, my body. She smiled at me proudly and blinked a tear from her eye. The tear fell from her face, but she caught it in a hand and held it to me. The tear had crystallized and now looked like a G made of gold, surrounding a green gem.

"This is the Kokiri's Emerald, I would ask that you take it to Princess Zelda in Hyrule castle town. She will lead you on from there."

I took the stone and looked up at her sadly, she smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Link."

With that her wood slowly faded into grey and her leaves fell and died and, as a final gift, a light fell from her mouth and wrapped around me, I felt my clothes repairing and thanked her for protecting my dignity, and everything else she has done for me.

I walked out of the clearing the Great Deku Tree had made her home, covered in dirt and tears. I walked past the ever douchey Mido and felt his hand grip my arm.

"Hey, what happened in there? What's wrong with the Great Deku Tree."

I didn't say anything, my eyes said it all. I just looked at him, face red and puffy and soaking wet, mouth trembling. I turned and ran, what else could I do. It was all my fault. I went straight out of the forest. I knew that it didn't matter what I wanted, I had to fulfill her dying wish. I ran across a bridge, that marked that I was going the right direction, and close to leaving my home. When I was halfway across I heard a voice behind me.

"You're not going to say goodbye?" My tears began to flow again, I knew who this was, and couldn't stand to face her.

"I've known that you were going to leave already. This place isn't for you, Link. You deserve better. I just expected a goodbye." She was looking down at her feet and holding her arm behind her back. _Damn, she was beautiful, even if she was a bit small._

"I'm sorry Saria. I just couldn't handle it, I love to much. I have to go, I don't want to. I just have to help the Great Deku Tree. When I come back I'll be back for good." I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I know. I get it. Just do me a favor?" She stepped back, her hands on my shoulders, and smiled weakly.

"Of course." I said.

She reached into her dark green pack and protruded a small wooden carved ocarina.

"I want you to take this, to remember me by. Here, I'll even teach you a song."

She held the ocarina to her mouth and played a melody that brought memories of only the best of times with my beautiful lover. I followed suit and played the song back. She smiled and said,

"There, now whenever you get lonely you can play that song and be reminded of me, and how much I love yo-" I interrupted her with a kiss, the best I could muster after this horrible day.

We stood for a long moment holding each other kissing. Wrestling with our tongues and tightly holding one another. Eventually I let out a light moan as her hand reached down between my legs.

I stopped, I had to go. I pulled away from her and looked at her lovingly.

"G-goodbye."

"Link,"

I wiped more tears from my eyes and turned around and ran.

"Goodbye." I heard her whisper faintly with the creaking of the bridge beneath me.

_Goodbye my love. I will be back._


End file.
